Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 5/15/16 - 5/21/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *5/16/16 - 9am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *5/16/16 - 9:30am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *5/17/16 - 9am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *5/17/16 - 9:30am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *5/18/16 - 9am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *5/18/16 - 9:30am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *5/19/16 - 9am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *5/19/16 - 9:30am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *5/20/16 - 9am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *5/20/16 - 9:30am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk LOONEY TUNES *5/15/16 - 10:30am - Dough For The Do Do/Often An Orphan/Chariots of Fur/Canned Feud/Fish And Slips/Rabbit's Kin/Hare Brush *5/15/16 - 1:30am - Dough For The Do Do/Often An Orphan/Chariots of Fur/Canned Feud/Fish And Slips/Rabbit's Kin/Hare Brush/Bell Hoppy/Tree Cornered Tweety/Who's Kitten Who *5/16/16 - 11:45am - Freeze Frame/Red-Headed Baby/Room and Bird/Honey's Money/Forward March Hare/Show Biz Bugs/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Rabbit Every Monday/Boston Quackie *5/16/16 - 1:30am - Room and Bird/Honey's Money/Forward March Hare/Show Biz Bugs/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Rabbit Every Monday/Boston Quackie/Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent *5/17/16 - 11:45am - What Makes Daffy Duck/Hen House Henry/Scent-imental Over You/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Beep, Beep/Stooge For a Mouse/All A-Bir-r-r-d *5/17/16 - 1:30am - What Makes Daffy Duck/Hen House Henry/Scent-imental Over You/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Beep, Beep/Stooge For a Mouse/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Heir Conditioned/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare *5/18/16 - 11:45am - Bartholomew Versus The Wheel/What's My Lion/Freudy Cat/Ain't She Tweet/People are Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Rabbit of Seville/Bill of Hare/14 Carrot Rabbit *5/18/16 - 1:30am - Freudy Cat/Ain't She Tweet/People are Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Rabbit of Seville/Bill of Hare/14 Carrot Rabbit/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip Hurry *5/19/16 - 11:45am - Wild Wild World/Shiskabugs/Carrotblanca/Cracked Quack/Ant Pasted/Slick Chick/Wild Over You/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Shot and Bothered *5/19/16 - 1:30am - Carrotblanca/Cracked Quack/Ant Pasted/Slick Chick/Wild Over You/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Shot and Bothered/His Hare Raising Tale/Home Tweet Home/Honey's Money *5/20/16 - 11:45am - Ready Woolen and Able/Road Runner a Go-Go/Out and Out Rout/D'Fightin' Ones/Cat's Paw/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Tugboat Granny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Bedevilled Rabbit *5/20/16 - 1:30am - Out and Out Rout/D'Fightin' Ones/Cat's Paw/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Tugboat Granny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Bedevilled Rabbit/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look And Listen/Hopalong Casualty/Forward March Hare *5/21/16 - 10:25am - Baseball Bugs *5/21/16 - 10:30am - Half Fare Hare/Water Water Every Hare/Blooper Bunny/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Raw! Raw! Rooster! *5/21/16 - 1:30am - Half Fare Hare/Water Water Every Hare/Blooper Bunny/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Boobs In The Woods/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/To Itch His Own/Rabbitson Crusoe BABY LOONEY TUNES *5/16/16 - 8am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *5/16/16 - 8:30am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *5/17/16 - 8am - Stop and Smell Up The Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *5/17/16 - 8:30am - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing *5/18/16 - 8am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *5/18/16 - 8:30am - School Daz/Mary Had a Baby Duck *5/19/16 - 8am - Creature From the Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddlel *5/19/16 - 8:30am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *5/20/16 - 8am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *5/20/16 - 8:30am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney WABBIT *5/15/16 - 12:30pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *5/15/16 - 1pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze /Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *5/15/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *5/16/16 - 7pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *5/17/16 - 7pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *5/18/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *5/19/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *5/20/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *5/21/16 - 12:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *5/21/16 - 1pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *5/21/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation NOTES This week marks the first time since 2011 that a 1930's short has aired. Two 1930's shorts air here: "Red-Headed Baby" (1931) and "Now That Summer is Gone" (1938) This is also the first time since 2011 that a short has aired in black-and-white ("Red-Headed Baby"). Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker